


Gifts of Apology

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Outofsettingjustabit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Chloe happens to find out she has a thing for bluenttes, so she does the own thing she can do, showering her enemy with gifts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	Gifts of Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the work is kinda out of the setting, and I'm just too lazy just to fix it, a house is a house.

Her eyes looked like the ocean, splashing against the rocks as she squints her eyes, laughter like music, voice soft like a lullaby, her herself could just make the world jealous

Chloe thought of these things for a certain bluenette, this was not supposed to be going into this blonde’s head, but after figuring out her sexuality all because of Ladybug, everything went downhill right there 

But after all the things she did to the bluenette, the chance of her returning anything will be some hurtful words and pieces of Chloe’s heart, which she didn’t do, no, she had to slowly get her attention, but how, she thought

The only thing she had to give the bluenette was money, and she knew the bluenette isn’t that type of person, so she came up with another plan, why not shower her in gifts, but secretly, that way she couldn’t send them back

Chloe grinned at the idea, before continuing her walk following the bluenette and her little reporter friend, “ Girl, you’re putting too much stress on yourself,” Ayla says, turning to her, a worried expression on her face 

Marinette lets out a groan, stretching her arms, “ I’m fine, Ayla, besides, I need this fabric for the dress, this is my first client and I don’t wanna mess it up, working a couple of shifts for the bakery won’t kill me,” Marinette says, waving it off

Ayla sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “ Girl, you seriously worry me, besides its only fabric, they won’t tell the difference,” Marinette quickly turns to her, eyes wide, “ it’s Linen, the texture is a huge difference, it’s fiber is very durable and good for the party my client is attending, it needs to be durable, if not what’s the use,” 

Marinette says panicking, her hands following her movements, Chloe smiles before pulling out her phone, dialing a few numbers, getting back into her limo

\--

A package was sitting on Chloe’s bed, she clasped her hands in delight, before fetching a piece of paper and pen, ten minutes later, words were written in yellow, for her symbol, the fabric was laying in a white medium box, the letter taped to the box 

Chloe exhales before clutching the box, making her way down to the lobby, she heads out of the lobby doors, into the street, footsteps echoing, she climbs the latter to the building, in front of her was Dupaing-Chang bakery building, she can do it, she’s got this, come on, now or never

She takes a few steps back before jumping to the other building, scratching her knees in the process, the box still in her grasp, her chest going up and down before steadying, “ Only a few scratches but I made it,” Chloe says, wiping off specks of dirt on her pants

Quickly she drops the white box, on the small coffee table, near a small row of flowers, “ She really can do anything,” Chloe smiles before jumping back to the other building, this time landing on her feet

Though a small amount of pain shock through her foot, she winces before climbing back down the latter, her smile growing in victory

\--

Her eyes stare at the doorway, while her nails hit the table, silently counting the seconds, just on time, Marinette and Ayla walk in, in conversation, “ So wait, you’re telling me, the fabric just appeared out of nowhere, in your balcony on your coffee table, with a note attached to it,” 

Marinette nods, her face slightly red, “ It said, _I happened to stumble on your conversation about the crazy expensive fabric, It seemed to be causing you trouble and I couldn’t let that happen, I hope you like the gift, the_ note said signed by Your Hero,”

Ayla let out a silent shriek before, shaking the girl, “ Girl, do you know what this means,” Marinette blinks in response, “ You have a secret admirer,” Ayla says, eyes filled with delight, Marinette’s cheeks turn redder than her blouse 

Chloe smiled at the reaction before acting as if she’s taking notes, “ Girl, we have to find out who it is, and get you two together,” Ayla says, freaking out, Marinette just sat there, dumbstruck, her face red and shoulders slumped 

During the rest of the day, Ayla kept on talking about the note and fabric gift, Adrien and Nino, agreed that the Admirer has to be rich or has numbers, it made Chloe smirk as she passed by them, earning a warning glare from Ayla

On her way to the park, she happened to overhear Marinette talking to herself, “ Maybe I can look around, for some new jewelry, I’ve been needing to find some, maybe there some new in stock,” 

Of course, she brings out her phone, her lips curving up in a smile as she sees the girl smile to herself, Chloe follows the girl’s eyes, as she passes by some jewelry stores, commenting, like this would fit perfectly with my skin, or this would be good for one of my outfits

Chloe took note of everything, at the time of seven, Marinette could hardly find anything but more supplies for sewing, “ Oh, well, maybe next time,” she says, shrugging her shoulders, before heading towards her parent’s bakery

When the girl was out of sight, Chloe made a run for it, going back to each store, slapping the exact change on the counter, not waiting to be asked if she might want some accessories with that

Chloe huffs in exhaustion, bags in her hands, face red and hair messy, she steps out of the elevator and heads straight for her room, “ What a selection,” a voice said, Chloe jumps in surprise

“ Hey, It’s just me, Chloe, “ Chloe turns to the voice seeing Adrien, standing by her dresser, a casual smile on his face, “ Gosh, Adrien, you almost gave me a heart attack, wait, why are you in my room,” 

He lets out a chuckle, “ I just came to drop by and say hi, sorry for intruding, it’s just been a while since we talked,” he says, shifting, Chloe, nods, “ Oh, I’m sorry Adrien, I’ve just been busy,” 

Adrien raises his brow, eyes stopping at the bags in her hands, “ You mean busy shopping,” he says, playfully, Chloe lets out a sheepish laugh, putting her bags on her bed, “ That’s not what, I mean, look, I just been having a hard time, trying not to mess things up, I haven’t done anything rude since last month, but still,”

He gives a comforting smile, walking over to her, “ Look, Chloe, You’re doing okay, but if you want others to move on and forget, you’re gonna need to show it, promise me, you’ll show it,” he grabs her hand, smiling 

She exhales and nods, the two embrace, a few tears slip past Chloe, and Adrien brushes them off, “ it’s gonna be okay, just keep doing what you’re doing,” Adrien waves goodbye before exiting the room

She wipes her eyes before getting to work after she puts the cap pen back on, she stands up grabbing the box, and slipping past her father, following her map of directions, when manages to get to Marinette building, she halts

Marinette was in her room sewing a new piece of work, Chloe couldn’t help but to stop and stare, her heart picking up, “ Just a few more minutes, then I’ll sleep,” Marinette says to herself, eyes looking over at the clock

Chloe shakes her head, and gently puts the box on her coffee table, silently jumping back across to the other building, out of sight and now running home, the time she got back, it was 9:40

\--

Chloe hears a shriek echo the hall as she opens her locker, her eyes peak behind the locker door, seeing Ayla shaking Marinette, Nino, and Adrien with them, having a worried look on their face

“ Is everything okay, Ayla,” Adrien asks, unsure of the situation, Marinette’s face red and embarrassed, Ayla turns to the boys, “ Mari’s hero gave her ten expensive jewelry items, of course, a note attached to it,” 

Marinette gives the note Ayla, a small smile on the girl’s face, Ayla takes it and reads it, “ _Dear, Marinette I didn’t mean to prie into your shopping but I couldn’t help it, seeing your face light up like that just melted my heart, your little comments made it even better_

_So, I did a little splurging and I bought you all the things, you layed your eyes on, I hope you enjoy them, and your eyes light up once more_

Ayla squeals, the boys cover their ears, while Marinette looks at her hands, her ears red, Chloe herself blushes before running off to class, full of excitement, all through outclass, Chloe was dazed at the wall

Her mind on autopilot, Sabrina just gave her a funny look before continuing writing, when the last bell rung, she made her way out of the building, “ Chloe, Chloe wait,” she hears a voice say, she turns and sees Adrien running towards her

He stops in front of her, breathing heavily, before putting one of his hands on her shoulder, “ I-I, know it’s...you,” he says, wheezing, Chloe gives him a confused expression, he straightens his posture before giving her a smirk

“ I know it’s you, you’re Marinette’s secret admirer,” Chloe’s skin turns a bright shade of pink, “ I-I have no clue of what you’re saying,” she answers back quickly, Adrien gives her a look, that look, Chloe avoids his eyes

Her face growing redder by the second, “ Come on Chloe, it’s so obvious, yesterday I saw bags in your hands, which are from stores that either has jewelry or is part of a display, that I’m sure you paid extra just to get, and you’re the only person who says the word, splurge, especially when getting caught shopping, a bit too extra,” 

Chloe’s shoulders slump, and her eyes drop, tears start to trickle down her cheeks, “ Hey, I’m not gonna say anything, I’m just surprised that’s all,” he says, trying to cheer her up, Chloe nods no

“ it’s not that, it’s just, I can’t face her, because I’ll know she’ll just ignore it, shooting me down any chance she has, not that I blame her, so, I just send her gifts, knowing it’s the only thing I’m good at, it’s sorta my apologies,” 

Adrien nods, already coming up with an idea, “ I’ll talk to her, I promise not to say anything about the gifts,” he says, smiling, Chloe quickly embraces the boy, “ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Adrien, you have no idea how much this would help,” 

He blushes at the complements, “ Aw, it’s nothing, I just love helping those who need it, nothing to make a big deal about,” Chloe sighs, with a smile, before pulling away, “ While I better get going, I have some things to buy, for certain person,” 

\--

Chloe made notes on what the bluenette stares at with want or comment, taking both in memory, she giggles at the bluenette almost fall and grasp a bench, letting out a nervous laugh, “ What a klutz, but a cute little klutz,” 

The bluenette’s eyes seemed to fall on a certain dress with matching heels, Chloe also had her eye on that dress since it came into the display, but her needs didn’t matter, it was Marinette’s that did

When the bluenette started to head home, she went into the store and straight to the counter, “ How much for that dress and the heels, “ she says, the clerk, jumped at her voice and turn to her, “ Which one,” the clerk said, a bit nervous

Chloe pointed to the display, “ Oh, um, it’s 3,500 euros, all together,” Chloe hands the clerk her card, “ I want it, nothing else needed,” the clerk nodded, taking her card and sliding it, Chloe waits patiently

A few minutes later she’s walking into the hotel, two bags in hand, a grin plastered on her face, when she opens her door, she sees a plate on her dresser, and a note, obviously, from her father, Chloe smiles at the note before grabbing her pen

\--

Chloe jumps over to the building, huffing, she quickly hides clutching the box in her hands when she hears a noise, though she peaks her head behind an air vent, standing there by the coffee table is Marinette and Chat Noir

“ Look, Mari, I got to talk to you about something,” Chat says, Marinette nods her face red, Chloe goes to put down the box by some flowers, but stops when she hears a muffled noise, Chloe looks to the two and her heart sinks

Marinette and Chat Noir were kissing, Chloe’s hands fall to her side and the box drops to her feet, Chat and Chloe’s meet eyes, his eyes widen, and he pulls back, “ Wait,” Chloe was already across the other building, quickly climbing down the latter and on the streets

Tears falling at a fast pace

\--

Chloe didn’t bother to come to school the next day, telling her father she wasn’t feeling well, staring at her clock, her eyes red and sore, a knock came from her door balcony, she sighed and got up

Dragging her feet to the door, she halts, when she sees Chat Noir, standing on the other side, with a frown, Chloe immediately closes the curtains, feeling tears start to form, he knocks again, but Chloe goes into her bathroom, shutting the door

He knocks again, but Chloe gets into her bathtub, hugging herself, a few minutes later her bathroom door opens, Chloe faces the right, when he moves the curtains back, “ Chl-Mrs. Bourgeois, let me explain,” 

Chloe wipes her eyes and glares at Chat Noir, “ Leave me, alone, you mangy alley cat,” she scowls, Chat flinches at her words, “ Chloe, what you saw wasn’t what you think, just let me explain,” 

She gets up and speed walks past the Chat, trying to control her tears, “ Chloe, listen to me,” Chloe shakes her head, and sits on her bed, facing the wall, Chat sits beside her and sighs, “ Chloe, It’s me, It’s Adrien,” 

Chloe turns to Chat, to see, Adrien and small black cat-like figure next to him, “ Chloe, please let me explain,” he pleads, she looks at the floor, trying to wake herself up, “ I was trying to tell Marinette that you were changing and needed a chance to get to know you,”

He continues, “ But she cut me off, she thought I was her secret admirer, she kissed me, I didn’t, I explained that she just missed you while talking to me, she was embarrassed and angry at herself,” 

Adrien just kept on talking but Chloe blocked him out, too many things were happening at once, it was driving her insane, “ Adrien, just stop, please, this is just getting too much,” she says, holding her head

He hushes, Chloe sighs to herself, before turning to him, “ You know, I should have known, you were Chat Noir, but I wasn’t too sure, what happened yesterday wasn’t your fault, it was mine, if I haven’t had been giving her gifts without telling her it was me, none of this would have happened,”

Chloe breathes, “ Now, I know I should stop, everything I have done now is just childish, she would have never felt the same, and everything would be the sa-” Adrien grabs her hand, “ No, Chloe, don’t give up, not on my fault, just ke-”

“ No Adrien, I’m giving up, I should have from the start, please just leave, I need some time,” Adrien grips her hand, but she pulls it back, “ Leave, you’re making it worse,” Adrien sighs before whispering to himself, Chat Noir gives her a sadden look before jumping off her balcony

\--

Chloe sighs to herself, before walking out the building, feeling empty and sore, she walks down to the water fountain and sits on a bench, staring at the fountain, with such interest, a voice enters her head

**_Chloe, you feel gray don’t you, love is nothing but lies, join me, and we can destroy the meaning of love, all you have to do is take away Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous,_ ** Chloe nods, feeling too weak to go against

Darkness fills her vision, everything around her was gray and gloomy, except for the people holding hands, and talking, she looks at her hand to see black latex, quickly she looks into the water ****

Her hair was black and messy, no longer in a ponytail, her skin gray and lips black, and a white shattered heart on her chest, she could hear his voice, but she wasn’t doing anything, his words were controlling her body

She was now facing Ladybug and Chat Noir, his words repeating, she gritted her teeth, “ Love is dead, and anything link to it is a lie,” she says, Ladybug throws her yo-yo at her but she dodges it, Chat jumps to her and tries to trap her

Chloe just kept jumping out of the way, she scooped powder from her belt and threw it at Ladybug, Chat gets into the way, taking the hit, his expression turns gray and black, a frown on his face

Ladybug jumps away from him, running towards Chloe, the two just kept on dogging each other's attacks, “ Love will never get you anywhere in life, it only holds you down, until it crushes you,” 

Ladybug managed to wrap her yo-yo around Chloe’s foot, the blonde hits the floor, Ladybug was now looking down at her, “ Chloe, you just can’t keep on, making everyone agree with your opinions, to think I thought you were changing,” 

Chloe vision starts to blur, she could feel her tears, “ You don’t have the right to act as if you know me, I don’t wanna hurt anyone, I don’t wanna go back to the old me, I just, I just can’t, she will never love me, even if I’m acting like a blank slate, she’ll never feel the same, I can’t,” 

Chloe vision went back to color, Chat Noir came running towards her, Ladybug was just staring at her, Chloe wipes her tears, and runs off, heading for her hotel, ignoring Chat’s words, everything was just too much, just too much

\--

Chloe wrote a note, containing who wrote the letters and gave the gifts, she was gonna give it to Marinette, this was her last shot before she gave up, Chloe left the lobby and headed towards the latter

When she got on the roof, she stopped, her eyes staring at Marinette balcony, “ Why even try when nothing will ever change, she’ll never feel the same,” Chloe said to herself, she ripped the letter and half and crumpled it

Letting it drop from her hands, tears ere falling down her face, and she just stood there shaking, a hand grabs her shoulder, she tenses, she turns around, face to face, with Ladybug, Chloe avoids to look into her eyes

“ So, you’re Marinette’s secret admirer, “ Chloe steps back, “ You mean was, nothing matters anymore, so just leave me alone, Ladybug,” Chloe goes to walk past her, but stops when she feels Ladybug hug her

“ Chloe, don’t say that and just leave like nothing didn’t happen,” Ladybug says, her voice shaky, Chloe tries to move but Ladybug grips harder, “ Have you ever thought how Marinette might feel, how she would feel if the person who she had fallen in love with just vanish from sight,”

Chloe freezes but shifts, “ Knowing it’s probably me, would make her scoff and runoff in disgust,” Chloe replies, once again trying to move, both couldn’t “ What if she didn’t mind if it was you, and that she would help you be better in everyone’s else’s eyes,”

Again struggling didn’t help, “ Then I would say, I will, I will do anything, and everything just to see you smile, so don’t leave me,” Chloe this time escaped her grip and turned around, her heart stopped

Standing there was Marinette, tears falling down her face, Chloe froze, of course, she’s nothing but special, “ Chloe, you better not leave me either, or I’m gonna drag back myself,” Marinette kissed her right there and then

Everything seems to fall into place, this was Marinette’s gift of apology

_**THE END** _


End file.
